Concussion Calamity
Quotes Accidents Happen - Or Was It? Jessie: Let's see what my sister has in my room? (enters Rachel-Lou's room) Jessie: (picks up a diary) Hmmm... hello, what's this? (opens the diary, reads it) December 15 2013, still no sign of the tampon I used 9 days ago when I got my period. Hee hee! This is pure gold! Rachel-Lou: Jessie, what the fuck are you doing in my room, reading my diary!? Jessie: Oh shit! (runs away) Rachel-Lou: Oh no you don't! (chases Jessie and catfights with her) Dexter: See you later, Mr Yoshida. I'm gonna get my sister to come over so she and Jessie can fuck themselves. (Rachel-Lou and Jessie bumps into Dexter and he falls down the stairs) Dexter: Aaahhh!!! Rachel-Lou: Holy shit, is Dexter okay? (Dexter throws up and collapses) Calling 911 Jessie: Shit, shit, shit! What are we going to do? Jocelyn's going to kill us! Rachel-Lou: Let's call 911! Jessie: (dials 911 on her phone) Hello, 911? A friend got a concussion and there's lots of blood spilling out of his brain. Person 1: Ok miss, I just need the address. Jessie: Shit sis, what's the address of this house? Rachel-Lou: Isn't it 88 East First Street or something? We live in the same street as The Baxfields! Jessie: Aw shit, I dunno. Sorry sir, we don't know the address. (hangs up) Crap, now we need to hide Dexter's body before Jocelyn finds out! Hiding The Evidence Rachel-Lou: Let's put Dexter in Jocelyn's room with one of his hands inside Jocelyn's underwear drawer. Jessie: Don't! Jocelyn will find out! Let's just sit him in his room, cover his open scar with bandages and a baseball cap and have him read a Playboy Magazine and get the fuck outta here! Rachel-Lou: Good idea! 10 minutes later... Jessie: Finished. Oh shit, Jocelyn's coming! Hide! Jocelyn: Hey Dexter, mom says it's dinner time. Rachel-Lou: Shit, what do we say? Jessie: Don't worry, I've got this. (In a manly voice) Shut up sis, I'm going out to Hooters and stuff myself with their food and not your mom's awful cooking! Jocelyn: How dare you! Mom, Dexter insulted me! Jessie: (whispers) Shit, we have to throw his body out the window so it will look like he attempted to commit suicide. Rachel-Lou: Ok, in 3, 2, 1... throw! (Jessie and Rachel-Lou throw Dexter out the window, car smashes, alarm goes off) Rachel-Lou: Holy fuck, let's get out of here before someone sees us! Dexter's in A Coma Jocelyn: Mom, dad, come out here, Dexter tried to kill himself! Mrs.Baxfield Oh my god, call 911 Jocelyn! We need to take our son to hospital! Jocelyn: Ok mom. (calls 911 on her iPhone) Hello 911? My brother Dexter Baxfield attempted suicide and now he's unconscious and he needs help! Person 1: Ok Miss Baxfield, we'll get to you right away. 20 hours later... Jocelyn: So doctor, is Dexter going to be ok? Doctor: Miss Baxfield, Dexter is going to be in a coma for at least 2 to 3 months. Jocelyn: Aw no, this means I have to do his homework as well and all of his chores for 3 months! Trivia * Dexter ends up in a coma and he doesn't wake up until The TD Burnout Finale After Party. Gallery Rachel-Lou Screams.png|Rachel-Lou screams after she and Jessie set off the house alarm Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes